Third Class Elite
by IggySwitzy
Summary: Upon the king's approval; a third-class family moves into their palace for work as their personal servants. But how will the royal family fare when one of their servants become close friends with the prince? Especially Frieza? Kid!Vegeta x Kid!Goku for the most part. Takes place on Planet Vegeta.
1. Prologue

**The Third Class Elite: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Dragon Ball/Z/GT. I just own the story line :D**

**A/N: Hey look! I wrote a Dragon Ball Z fanfic! Enjoy~ **

King Vegeta clamped his hand onto Vegeta's shoulder. His intermediate family and all of the servants were forcing smiles on their faces, waiting for the new houseworkers to arrive. Vegeta was the only one glaring. Why should he smile? Those peasants deserved far less than his acknowledgement.

_They're probably slobs, _thought the prince. Though he was rather young (10) Vegeta was far wiser than most and his battle instincts were amazing. He'd led over twenty missions, all successful, and was rewarded by Frieza himself with an apprentice title. Many of his fellow warriors were ready to slit his throat but the younger barely cared. The prince would've blasted them all away by now if wasn't for the disapproval he would have to receive from Frieza. So he just kept quiet and to himself.

But now he really wanted to show his fury. _Why more servants? Like we don't have enough incompetents around! Father is acting like an insolent fool. These newly brought scoundrels could be ravishing murderers. As if that would hurt us but still! Does he do background checks on his servants?_

Vegeta took a particular glance at a most peculiar servant. He was the head chef; badly tanned, bulk muscles, auburn afro and large pink lips. His eyes were always wide and it seemed he was a second away from taking an axe and killing everyone.

_…Why is he our chef? He should be more of a bodyguard…_

The new servants stood in front of them.

King Vegeta cleared his throat before stepping forward. His arms were held open as if he was hugging the planet and his voice was calm and inviting. But Vegeta saw through all of that.

"Welcome to your new home, my-er-our wonderful palace!"  
_"Get your arses in my house"_

"As you can see we have many fine decorations,"  
_"Look at all my expensive shit"_

"Some coming from different planets and others are very antique,"  
_"My very old shit"_

"Please try not to break any."  
_"Don't lay a finger on them." _

King Vegeta bowed, leading the rest of the group to bow also. Vegeta didn't budge. All of them -besides Vegeta- said 'welcome' then departed back to their offices or where ever. King Vegeta gripped Vegeta tighter, clueing for him to stay.

"This is my son, Prince Vegeta. Say hello, son."

"So the peasants arrived?" The king pushed Vegeta behind him with an embarrassed laugh escaping his lips.

"Haha, he's a comedian. Vegeta just mean to say nice to meet you."

"No I-"  
"Now, let's give you guys a tour." The king smiled then turned his back to face his son. "Get your act straight or I'll fuck you up," he whispered, a cruelly sweet smile found it's place on Vegeta's Father's lips. The prince was a spitting image of the old man.

After allowing his son to gulp, King Vegeta started walking down the hall. The family following in lost suit.

Now that his Father's massive buttocks was out of his way, Vegeta could take a good look at his new servants.

The man was tall and tan. His hair rose with four spikes standing on his right and three on his left. He wore a bandana across his forehead, above his eyebrows and below his hairline. A fresh red scar was cutting across his cheek. He was built and looked like the classical Saiyan warrior. But there was something off about him. In his eyes. What was it?

_Oh well_, Vegeta pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Beside him was a boy older than Vegeta. He was clearly in his teens and had longer hair than his supposedly father. It wasn't spiked but fell in layers down his back. He wore the traditional Saiyan warrior outfit as well. Though he had a more sinister aura about him. Cowering behind them both was a small boy. About Vegeta's age, younger maybe.

He was paler than them, but he looked crazily like his dad. Same spiky hair and everything. But he wore a newer Saiyan outfit. One that was similar to a vest. He saw the prince watching and he smiled. Vegeta's scowl returned.

While the smiling baboon's family was paying close attention to whatever Vegeta's father was saying, he was watching the Saiyan prince. He felt the intense stare all over his body, watching his every movement. It made his skin feel uncomfortably hot and he couldn't stand it anymore! Vegeta quickly stomped over to the far behind younger and lifted him by the collar.

"Why? Why are you staring at me you pest?" Vegeta barely contained his whisper, faltering when his voice rose in pitch at the end. The child just grinned even more.

"Your Prince Vegeta."

"Yes, and?" The prince didn't loosen his grip. He found himself staring more and more at the servant's onyx eyes. They were so high in depth. Like a deep abyss.

"I never met royalty." Vegeta snorted at the sincere statement. _Ha! This kid is too much!_" The only reason you're in royal presence is because your family scum will be working for us. Do not take this as a gift. Wait, then again, be grateful that our grace is allowing you to step foot in here. Not many are privileged to be under our acquaintance. You're commoner spit and down right worms. This is a blessing for Kami."

…

The boy took Vegeta's hand then removed it from his shirt. "It's not nice to be rude to your workers; they're the ones handling your clothes, food, health basically. It'll be bad to get on their bad side." And with that the servant boy ran up to his family by the black marble spiral steps.

_Did…did he threaten me? _Vegeta glared at his hand, the one the servant held. Though the gesture was to get away from him, a small excite tingling was still lingering there. It made Prince Vegeta's heart stop and his stomach flutter. The prince rolled his eyes and tsked. He probably caught a scum virus or something. He's gonna become sick soon.

King Vegeta had finished his tour by the time Vegeta finally caught up with him and the peasants. The servant boy from earlier still had that dumb grin on his face, but when he saw Vegeta it brightened.

"Son! Where were you? Oh, I don't care. Meet our new servants." He held his arm out to the man. "This is Bardock. He will be helping the guards, since he's already a warrior." Bardock bowed, his hair never moving from position.

Next was the oldest boy. Before King Vegeta could introduce him, the boy spoke out. "I am Raditz, nice to be of your help. I will be working as an average help. Doing household work, cooking, the works. " He half-bowed then abruptly straightened out. Lastly was the youngest.

The servant boy from before. He was still grinning and had started to become restless. He bowed first then spoke, "I am Kakarot; nice to meet you!" The giddy boy held his hand out…for Vegeta to take.

He just stared. An awkward pause eloped the air between them. Vegeta glaring while Kakarot was smiling.

The king found this strange. "Vegeta, shake the boy's hand." Vegeta looked up at his father before taking Kakarot's arm. The servant caught on then did the same.

They shook forearms then parted back to their respective families. "Kakarot, since he is only a year younger than you, will be your personal sla-…help. How's that sound?" King Vegeta didn't catch on to the lethal daggers Vegeta was sending from his eyes.

So he decided to voice his disapproval. "What do you mean personal servant? **I CAN HANDLE MY OWN**, I am the **PRINCE** of **ALL **saiyans! I don't need common pest doing my biddings. I've fought in numerous battles and struck victorious; I don't need help! Especially from this buffoon." Bardock involuntarily growled below his breath.

Kakarot was starting to cower behind his brother. You could practically feel the energy emitting from the prince, which was strong and powerful. The prince's tail swung vigorously, somehow becoming undone from around his waist.

"Now, Vegeta. Don't be rude to our new workers. They're just here to help."  
_"Shut the fuck up Vegeta"_

"We all know what battles you have won, and all your other achievements,"  
_"I don't give a flying fuck about what you've accomplished"_

"But that doesn't mean a thing about your protection."  
_"You can still die"_

"Don't be such a spit fire."  
_"And burn in Hell"_

"Now your going to apologize and be nice,"  
_"Your gonna show good hospitality"_

"Before I have to do something about it."  
_"Before I beat the shit out of you"_

"Got it?" Vegeta nodded his head sharply. His father gave a sinister -with his eyes closed and everything- then turned back to the calm family. "I will be showing you to your rooms now, today you can rest and get use to the place and tomorrow I'll lead you to your respective jobs for training." The family of servants nodded then followed their king underneath the staircase and towards the worker's separate housing.

Kakarot glanced back at Vegeta when he reached the doors. He waved, then suddenly pulled at his bottom left eye lid and poked out his tongue. "Mmmmmmm Hahahahaha ahaha! See ya tomorrow my 'prince'"

Prince Vegeta scoffed then flicked the servant off. He sighed, enraged, then tiredly made his way up to his room. _This was going to be Hell._

~ w ~

And thus began Vegeta's famous eye twitch.

**A/N: -Looks at review button- Should I continue?**


	2. Morning Showers

**Third Class Elite: Ch. 1 Morning Showers **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this next installment ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters... unfortunately.**

* * *

To say that Prince Vegeta slept peacefully would be an overstatement. He tossed and turned, groaned and growled; he even threw punches into the air. And you want to know what the worst part was? He dreamt of Kakarot.

_Why? Of all people would I dream about Kakarot? _The Prince rose from his laying position squinting. The sun was beaming light straight into his eyes, blinding the morsel for a couple of seconds. When the confusion and light subsided, Vegeta stretched his arms. Every fiber of his being felt sore.

He gracefully yawned before dragging himself out of bed. He had to get up extra early today (or at least that's what King Vegeta told him). It was one of their formalities. When new workers arrive, that next morning the king and prince would accompany them for breakfast. Prince Vegeta hated the servants already, so why would he want to eat with them? Silently scolding his father, Vegeta worked his way to the bathroom across the hall.

Since only the family lived on the second floor, the bathroom wasn't as huge. But nonetheless grand. Linoleum tiles plundered the floor. To the right was the glass shower, toilet and sink. Fancy as well but it wasn't those essentials that held the restroom glory.

On the left side of the room sat a gigantic tube; pouring water out of the seven holes circling it's internal perimeter. The tube was formed in an oval shape and had enough room for about four healthy people or more.

Vegeta skipped over the center piece and made his way to the shower. He quickly shed his clothes, leaving a trial behind him, and stepped into the shower. Once confined in there he washed in silence.

…

Kakarot sprung up from his slumber when something violently clashed against his temple. "Argggh! Raditz!"

The older twirled the metal bat in his hand. His lips curled into a devilish smirk and he brought the bat back for one more hit. "Get ready you bra-ahh_HGG_"

The younger crackled into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahaha! Nice one Dad!" He continued to laugh, rolling on the bed to emphasize.

Or just to piss Raditz off.

"Kakarot! Shut up!" The teen growled, gripping the top/back of his head. Their father, Bardock, had punched him there. The Saiyan warrior was now chuckling at his son's pain. Raditz groaned. His father knew how to emit head-splitting pain, didn't he?

"Now stop goofing off you two," Raditz shot his father a glare and was responded with a smug grin. "Our King and Prince will be joining us for breakfast, and we must present ourselves worthy of their acquaintance."

"Is that what our excuse of a prince told ya? Well tell him to suck my-"

**"Raditz!"**

"-and that I'll show up_ however-the-hell_ I want to." He crossed his arms over his chest and then raised one. And froze.

Kakarot caught on first. "You stink Raditz! Hahahaha you smell bad!" While shaking hid head, Bardock threw his eldest son a towel and some clothes before the teen left. Kakarot wiped the tears from his eyes. "Whoo, did ya see the look on his face? Priceless!" The Saiyan began laughing again.

"Raditz shouldn't speak of the royals in such a way. Especially when he's surrounded by his servants." Bardock gritted his teeth. In order to stop Frieza he had to get the royal family on his side. Though they were potential enemies to the lower class; what do they say? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' right?

The young Saiyan gaped at the many expressions passing his father's face. Most of them he couldn't understand because of how quick they came and left. But he did repeatedly see some particular emotions. Anger, betrayal, hate; fear. Though one characteristic that all sane saiyans had stayed still on Bardock's face.

Pride.

Kakarot blinked a couple a times before deciding it'll be best to leave his father to think. He gathered some towels, clothes, and soap and headed for the bathroom.

…If only he remembered where it was. The small servant boy searched the floor for any sign that a room was the bathroom. They all had the same symbol on each door. The Vegeta Royalty crescent.

_Dang it._ He pinched at the emblem on his work outfit then continued his search for the bathroom.

The servant boy came across a door without any crescent or number.

_Knock knock._

Silence.

_Knock knock_

"What the low class serpent scum is wrong with you? I am trying to sleep!" Came the loud and furious voice from behind the door. Kakarot stood frozen in fear as the wooden door swung open. A tall bulky bald headed Saiyan with an insane look in his eyes appeared before the boy. The man squinted at him.

"Hohohohoho! Your the new servant boy!" The elder Saiyan gave a hardy laugh, spit colliding with Kakarot's face. Kakarot eagerly wiped it off.

_Ewwww, dirty nasty ol' high class butt face Saiyan whore_. Kakarot watched as the older Saiyan crouched down to eye level.

"So, your suppose to be Prince Vegeta's personal slave, right? Well ain't _you_ a lucky bastard? Too bad, ha, your hated for being a poor scum; but now people are gonna want to kill you. Wanna know why?"

_"iie,"_ came Kakarot's response.

"Because you don't get shit-treated like the rest of us. You're at a higher position than us even though you're basically worms. Be careful," the man placed his hands on his hips as he rose. His tail waved freely in the now intense atmosphere. "Oh, and by the way my name is Nappa."

Kakarot glared at 'Nappa'. After what he just said, how random was it to state your name? The boy bared his teeth. They stood chest to thigh (Kakarot is short). Nappa smirked down at Kakarot while Kakarot glared up at him. Tension ran between them, static churning around in blue claps of discharge. They stood like that for couple of minutes until the boy remembered what he was suppose to be doing.

"Where's the bathroom?" Nappa almost feel over. Once he was composed -if you can say that- Nappa pointed to the last door down the corridor. Kakarot gave a nod then sprinted off in the recommended direction.

The bathing stalls were crowded with workers. Male workers, since the females had their own bathrooms. When Kakarot entered he was punched in the face with steam. He coughed, doubling over a little from the heat wave. _Dang, these people can shower._

About a hundred naked men could be seen washing from all corners. A circular drain was centered in the middle and the showers were along the perimeter. A room was set apart for clothes, or that was at least how Kakarot saw it, in the northern right corner. It held a larger room through a door inside it and that stretched down to the southern right corner.

Kakarot made his way over there first. Upon entering the room he saw that miniature lockers were aligned on the white tile wall. The lockers were alphabetized and had a name etched on top. Kakarot started his search for 'K'.

_…Kalez, nope… Konner, nope… Krumper, nope… Kakarettota, what the? Nope…_

"Does anybody know where I can find the name 'Kakarot'?" The room that was once bursting with conversation hushed. Kakarot turned to face the men... The men who was looking at him like a predator about to kill it's meal.

_Gulp._

"Is he the wee servant boy who is a slave of Prince Vegeta?"

"He looks new, I haven't seen him around here. Have you?"

"That's the lower class scum!" An old man stepped out of the crowd huddled around Kakarot. He pointed an anorexic finger at Kakarot, jabbing him in the eye. _"Ow!" _The young saiyan was about to kick the elderly man in his shins when he heard hushed whispers turn into full-blown conversations.

Every man circled around Kakarot started to talk in rushed fury. Little bits of "lets kill him," "he doesn't belong here," "shit face low class pest" and more made up obscurities could be heard from their conversations.

Kakarot gritted his teeth at the names. _Can I take a shower in peace? Breakfast is gonna be served soon!_

"Hey elder, I have an idea of what we should do with this peasant." The voice came from a young man servant. His ear length curly hair was of a mocha color and his skin was about the same. The only thing covering his privates from Kakarot's eye was the head of another Saiyan.

The 'elder' raised an eyebrow.

"We should give him our 'special welcome' shower," _their what_? The Saiyan grinned as the crowd started to smirk and stare at Kakarot. The elder reached for Kakarot but he dodged the grasp.

"Stay away from me!" Kakarot sprinted out of the locker room and into the showers. He slipped past toned naked bodies; his clothes getting drenched in the process.

"Seize him!" The elder shouted as his group exited their previous room. The Saiyans who were taking showers stared clueless at the scene playing in front of them.

A small boy being chased by a group of butt naked panting men through the showers. Not something you see everyday.

One of the men grabbed Kakarot's tail and pulled, halting the boy. Kakarot yelled out in shock. He swiftly turned around and then bit the man's hand. **"ARGH!"** he yelped in pain, retracting his burning hand. Kakarot stuck his tongue out and wagged it, along with his tail.

"That boy is gonna get it!" The man that previously got bitten used his unhurt hand to point at Kakarot. The group charged the boy at an unexpected speed.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ah! Ahhh! Get away from me-e-e!"

"Chaaaaaaarge!"

"…? …Kak…karot?" Raditz's eye involuntarily twitched. He sat staring out the locker room window, watching his younger brother get chased by a group of naked old men. _My dear Kami, it's only the first day, _he thought while shaking his head.

…

Prince Vegeta exited the shower. His hair stood in a sloppy fire-like structure on top of his head. It dripped water unto his face, which traveled down and evaporated from the heat radiating from his chest.

Since saiyans were meant for battle, they had a natural ability to dry themselves by emitting heat from their body/bodily parts. This power is useful when fighting underwater or when switching from water to land. Vise versa too.

The Prince wrapped a towel around his shoulders to stop the obsessive leakage of water. Another one was snuggly hugging his thighs and legs. Vegeta went back into the hall, but before he could enter his room, something caught his interest.

King Vegeta was talking on the phone rather loudly, his voice actually entering the hall and carrying it's way down the steps. His hands were intertwined harshly and a nerve was pulsing over his temple. Not to mention the tomato colored flush of something close to anger caressing his face and neck. Vegeta stepped closer to his Father's office to get a better listening.

"They're **WHAT?** In the_ showers?_ But…huh? What do you mean? You can not be serious. I know, I know. **WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HIM?** Yes he needs help! Oh, my… Okay, wait, I have a better idea; **VEGETA!**"

The ear-splitting roar corrupted the balance of sound entering Vegeta's skull and his ear drums burst.

_Pop! _"Y-yes? Father?"

"I want you to go to the slaves' headquarter and stop the riot in the showers. Do you understand, boy?" Prince Vegeta was about to answer 'yes' but he remembered the scolding he got from saying that.

Somewhere along the lines of 'you waste time by responding, so just fucking do it already.'

Vegeta ran down the spiraling staircase, skidding when he had to make a sharp turn. He sprinted straight, crash opening the swinging down that separated the two housing. He kept speeding straight until he reached the last door on the corridor. The Prince took one step in and was hit with an intense heat wave. His clothes (now just the towel and a pair of bedroom slippers) stuck to him like glue. He started to sweat and it took more focus to breathe. Even before Vegeta had the chance to search the place, his ears lead him to where the commotion was.

"Ahhh! Why is this so_ hot?_ Come onnnnnn! Ah! Hey! That burns!" That voice. It was so…familiar?

Prince Vegeta made quick work of squeezing past the jumbles of naked bodies. Every time he slipped from a wet body it made a pop sound and made him want to regurgitate. But the boy held it down in his iron stomach.

Just a little ways in front of the prince was a crowd of naked young and old men laughing and clapping hands. What they was cheering at or accomplished was unknown to Vegeta. He had to get a closer look.

One of the servants saw the approaching Prince. "Vegeta!" he alerted -or attempted to- the group. They paid no mind to the fool and kept having their good time. "You-you guys! It's Vegeta! _The Prince!_"

A man beside the alerter looked in the direction he was pointing in. Vegeta was calmly (or was that a facade?) walking over there. To them. Fast.

**"VEGETA IS COMING! LET THE BOY OUT!"** All of the men started to scatter. 'Elder' gripped his wooden cane ferociously and sprinted from sight. None of them stopping to let Kakarot out.

When Vegeta finally reached his desired destination, his eye did it's famous twitch. "Uhhhhh..."

"Prince Ve'Geta! Let me out of here! This water is too hot!" Kakarot cried.

The group of men had overpowered the Saiyan and locked him inside of a shower. But that wasn't what was bothering him. Kakarot was stripped of his clothes and they turned on the hot water. With no way of escape, Kakarot had to sit and wallow in the heat.

Then something happened. Though he could still feel the heat, Kakarot had powered up a forcefield around him to block out the water. It was invisible, so the men never noticed that no burn marks were appearing on his skin.

It was still too bloody hot in there.

"Prince Vegeta! Lemme out!" The Prince just smirked.

"Why should I? Apparently you can handle yourself if you can threaten me."

_Threaten? I did no such!…ooooooooh._ Kakarot gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about yesterday! I won't do anything close to that! It was just a bluff! Please let me out! Have **_MERCY__!_**" Kakarot allowed a tear to slid down his face to emphasize the point.

Prince Vegeta glared at him in response. _Let the idiot burn, I don't care. But father would…ugh._

Vegeta opened the hatch and was instantly jumped. "Oh, Prince 'Geta! Thank you!" Kakarot hugged his Prince, who pushed against his chest, hinting a 'get away from me'.

Vegeta's face was on fire. Almost literally! When Kakarot finally pulled back he stared in wonder at the many shades of red. "Why are you-"

"You're naked you insolent imbecile!" Kakarot _'oohed'_ at the revelation. He was about to gather his soaked and stomped upon clothes when Vegeta pointed at the locker room. "You can find fresh clothes in there." He was covering his eyes.

Kakarot nodded and started to walk away, when suddenly a roar erupted in the air.

_Guuuuuur-ruuuuuuuuupppp_

Vegeta went stiff and stared at the blushing Kakarot. He seemed to be holding back a laugh. "What was that?" He questioned.

"I guess I'm hungry," and with that the Saiyan flew off toward the locker room with Prince Vegeta reaching for his neck, infuriated.

* * *

**A/N: And you have reached the end of this installment of _THIRD CLASS ELITE__! _Now since I did you a favor by updating, you can do me one by telling me how it was. **

**...You don't _have _to. But reviews, favorites, and all the works are severely appreciated. Enough to earn you an internet cookie!~ Updates will be (hopefully) every Thursday. **

**Thank You!~**


	3. Training

_Third Class Elite: Ch. 2 First Day Of Work - Training_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, but I do own the plot :D I think...**

**A/N: First of all, this chapter gave me writing block and turned my creative thinking process into slop. I even re-wrote this about 3 times! But I survived... **

**Secondly - Hey FirstFemaleNemak :D Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep reading this! Oh, and I sincerely appreciate everyone else who reviewed, followed, favorited and the works. ~Cookies for you!**

**Lastly, Enjoy this installment of _Third Class Elite! _  
**

* * *

To be as blunt as possible, the breakfast went rather smoothly…besides Kakarot being dragged in the dining room by his tail and crying while Vegeta sputtered obscurities; it went splendid.

King Vegeta had informed his new workers about their daily schedules; but he told them to report to their respective trainers to learn more about the ropes. And unfortunately for the Prince, Kakarot was his trainee.

They were now secluded inside of Vegeta's bedroom. Kakarot eagerly waiting for his Prince to speak while sitting upright on the ultramarine comforter. He looked around the room in awe; it was huge.

Prince Vegeta had his own king size bed, well actually two of them but they were pushed together; since the prince is a wild sleeper. Straight across from the bed was a shiny piano black flat touch screen 68' inch television. It hung carefully above a wooden shelf filled with what seemed to be DVDs and games, along with the systems.

Sapphire carpet covered the hard wood floor and a ginormous window perched itself on the left wall. Beside Vegeta's bed was a closet, the kind where the doors slid apart. Every aspect of the room was clean and well kept; and that was how the Prince wanted it to stay.

"Pay attention rodent," the Prince snapped. Kakarot leisurely looked at Vegeta. "You're my slave, no matter what they told you. You work for me and don't get paid, you're a slave. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin on what your work actually consist of." Prince Vegeta reached for Kakarot's arm and pulled him up off the bed.

"You will come here every morning at…lets see…5:30,"

"Yay!"

"A.M"

"But that's so early!" Kakarot complained, he wiggled his arm out of the vise grip and rubbed the sore spot where Vegeta's hand use to be. "How about you come to me?"

"No." Vegeta scowled at Kakarot. _This kid…_ "Once you get here I'll appoint you to do any tidying up that is needed. And as you can see, I want this room spotless and glowing. Think you can handle it?" Kakarot gave an earnest nod.

"Now, since that's done; I'll just show you what you have to do when the time comes," the Prince stared at his clock. The time was a quarter past ten. "I have to go to training at eleven, so I guess we can…" _We can what?_

What was Vegeta and the boy suppose to do to kill time? He didn't want him staying in his room longer than he had to, so what was there to do?

Kakarot brightened up, "we can spar!" he seemed pretty excited about the idea. It wasn't everyday that a low class could spar with an elite. Unless they were killing each other, but that's besides the point.

The Prince took this into consideration. Spar with the peasant? Would he stoop that low? …Wait, that gave him an excuse to beat the living hell out of Kakarot without it looking like homicide! "Sure," Vegeta cooed the word. He almost skipped outside of the palace to the miniature arena. Almost.

Kakarot's expression of awe never faltered. The corridor leading outside was like glass; from the ceilings to the walls and the floors. Barely translucent though made of refined sand. The servant boy took note of all of the turns Prince Vegeta made when leading them outside. If he ever wanted to sneak out for a little midnight training, he would know how to get out.

When they exited the palace the bright sun blinded them. It was blood red and enormous, scorching the air and making it feel dense. It was because of this sun that Planet Vegeta was as red as it was.

They had regular rains and rare snows, and wind wasn't unknown to them, but most of their days were short and warm. As for the nights on Planet Vegeta, they were long and cold. Perfect for full moons.

The two boys stepped onto a cement platform, solid, thick and sturdy. Vegeta quickly flew to the other side of the arena while Kakarot just stood where he was. "Are you sure about this? I am a warrior _and_ prince," Vegeta asked. He wanted his opponent, particularly this one, to cower in fear. Even if it meant by just talking him into being terrified; he wanted Kakarot crushed.

Kakarot was blind of his prince's intentions. He gave a quick nod before crouching into stance. Left hand back with the right bent at the elbow and straight. His right leg forward with his knees pointed and his left back.

Prince Vegeta was taken aback by the stance. It had barely any openings, something his fellow elites would form. But too bad, the prince's stance had no openings. With both of the saiyans ready Vegeta gave a shout and the match began.

Kakarot took the liberty of making the first failed punch. Vegeta easily blocked the jab and countered it with an uppercut to the stomach. Kakarot staggered slightly but he was back up in no time.

He exhaled then inhaled sharply, leaping toward the prince with extraordinary speed. Vegeta also jumped when he realized what the servant was doing. They flew at full speed and instantly crashed, an energy ball rippling off them. They were propelled into the air from the force; fists meeting cheeks while knees met stomachs.

Prince Vegeta caught Kakarot's fist mid punch, twisted it between his legs and spun to kick the boy in his face. The impact forced Kakarot a few feet away from Vegeta.

Kakarot grunted, he shook his jaw and felt something hard in his mouth. _Teeth?_ In alert the boy spat and found that it was just a rock. "Whew, that was a-**AHHH!**" Vegeta had shot him with a low powered ki blast.

Kakarot plummeted out of the air and broke his fall before he hit the platform. The older saiyan smirked from the pain he caused his servant. If he was that weak, then why was he Vegeta's personal slave? _Father is crazy_, the prince thought while shaking his head.

"Never look away from your opponent!" A foot collided with Vegeta's face. The force twisted the prince's body and he dropped about twenty feet down. Vegeta clenched his jaw and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. _That…bastard._

Kakarot wasn't quite done yet; he flew down, bringing his fist back for momentum. When he reached Vegeta his neck was assaulted with a hand. The prince gripped his prey's throat and squeezed, knocking some air out of Kakarot. He pulled back his fist and then thrust it forward. Their potential punches hitting each other. Kakarot used his tail to smack Vegeta in the face and when he was released he did a flip backward.

He was out of breath and his knuckle was bleeding… _this is fun! _He thought.

Blood dripped from Vegeta's fingers. He wiggled them, popping them back into place, and fisted his hand. "Nice one," the complement smothered in sarcasm. "But I'm not even at half power yet."

_Gulp._ "Uhhhhh, isn't it time for you to start training?" Kakarot tried to make his voice sound mutual and even, but his eyes showed fear.

_Coward._ Vegeta decided that he should get ready for training, if he skipped it to kill Kakarot his father would surely be angry. So he decided to kill the scum-of-a-servant later.

**…**

Raditz growled. _This is so boring! There's nothing to do! Father's being a bodyguard to whoever, Kakarot's out sparring with the prince and I'm sitting here in a butler's outfit and watching them. Gosh, there is no entertain…ment… Is that Kakarot?_

Raditz peered out the window, focusing on the two saiyans fighting in the air. He saw the prince shoot somebody with a ki blast…but, who was it?

The figure wore the usual navy suit that all workers wore, his hair stood with four strands on the right and three standing on the left. A signature hairstyle for a certain family...

Raditz's family.

"Kak…Kakarot?" The realization enraged the older brother. _Why is he always doing something strange?!_

**…**

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Kakarot was amazed with the robots and holograms roaming the training arena. Prince Vegeta sat beside him, sliding on his white boots and gloves.

"Hmph, it's not all that. Well, maybe for your incompetent mind it is." The remark left Vegeta to smirk while Kakarot glared. The prince stood and did a quick stretch. That little spar with his new servant had already worked his muscles. He punched the air a couple of times to prepare for the fight. "Watch and learn pest," Vegeta said as he entered the training room.

Immediately the robots swarmed around him. One of the mechanical bots launched for the prince, aiming for a hook on his right cheek when instead the bot was the one who received an attack. Vegeta lessened the space between them and had kicked the bot in it's face, crushing the metal and exploding it's head.

Next in line were two robots with red ribbons tying them together by the ankle. Vegeta jabbed one of them in stomach but was knocked to his knees by a surprise impact... to the groin.

"Ugh, stupid…mechanics…Uh, my _balls_," the prince groaned as he composed himself and stood. _Okay, a knee to the private regions can knock any man down, no matter how strong. So that didn't count._

The red ribbon robots gave a strange laugh and then tried it's hand at another hit. Vegeta caught the leg and twisted sharply, breaking the metallic appendage off. He then brought the face down to his level and kneed it's forehead.

A crack easily formed and started to spread. Vegeta kept at the repetitive kneeing, forcing down the head as he lifted his knee.

A sinister smile crept upon the prince's facial features. It grew as oil started spilling out of openings in the robot's face instead of blood. Satisfaction bellowed inside of him and he dropped the basically beheaded machine. The thump echoed throughout the silent room, adding a coldness to the dark.

Blue sparks ignited some distance away and Vegeta fell into stance.

With how dark the room was Vegeta could barely see. And that means a lot because saiyans can easily see in the dark. Now with one of his senses disabled Vegeta used his ears to find his next opponents.

...There was a small rustle from his left and he immediately punched in that direction; only achieving in hitting air. "What the-?"

Three robots jumped atop of Vegeta, attempting to crush the being below them. Vegeta struggled, wiggling and only received an already intense hold accelerate. And then he stopped.

Kakarot was watching the scene from behind a glass wall. He smushed his face against it to get a better view. After noticing the long period of no subtle movement, the servant started to worry.

"Is he alight in there?" Kakarot asked, directing the question to the man behind him. He was leaning against a grey-ish wall with his arms crossed and head bowed. The man was big, bulky, and kind of bald.

Big. Bulky. Bald…

Realization struck Kakarot like an epiphany. _Nappa is Vegeta's trainer?_ _…What?_ "Uh-h? Na-nap-p-pa?"

"The one and only," Nappa raised his head. A bright smile was on his face. "Prince Vegeta's fine, just watch." His tail wrapped around his waist fashionably and strategically; as if he was preparing for battle himself.

Kakarot slowly took heed of the statement and put his attention back on the pile of robots.

Silence. Mind-throbbing silence. And absolute motionless scenery. As if somebody pressed the pause button on a movie. Nothing had changed. At all.

The robots laid motionless on a seemly defeated Vegeta. Everything was so still and quiet.

So when a small rumble erupted into the air and reverberated the floors, Kakarot felt as if a sudden continental drift was occurring. He stumbled and slightly lost his footing when the rumble turned into a vehement rupture.

Nappa and Kakarot watched in shock (mostly Kakarot) when the tiles inside of the training arena lifted and hovered in the air. A bright purple light illuminated around the three robots and it quickly expanded through the rest of the room. As the light made contact with the tiles and various robots and holograms it consumed them and brightened. Until nothing could be seen but the sharp violet color.

suddenly an ear-piecing ringing drove into their ears and constantly hammered their eardrums until it popped. As the pressure released the ringing volume seemed louder.

"Nappa! What's happening?!" Kakarot shouted, he crouched on the ground and covered his ears. A loud mumbling could be heard from Kakarot's left and he suspected it was Nappa. But he couldn't comprehend what the noises stood for.

Kakarot slammed his hands closer to his ears as the ringing started to piece through his skull and wrap it's sung through the folds of his brain. It made a screech sound and something, probably glass, cracked and shattered. The ringing started to subside and fade; satisfied with the accomplishment.

Kakarot opened his eyes to see the purple rays start to mute and dissipate. He stood up, unclasping his hands and peered out the glass window/wall.

The robots had been torn about and discarded on the floor like rubble. Oil was squirting out of the heads of most and their appendages had electricity cracking and coursing through it. In the mist of all of the damage stood a figure.

A collective black shadow with hair that stood like fire.

"Nappa! Did you see _**that?!**_" Kakarot blurted with excitement. When he looked at Nappa the man seemed indifferent about what just happened. "Why…Why aren't you shocked? Or at least a little surprised? Did you see what Prince Vegeta just did? Hear it?" The man tilted his head up and smirked.

Over his right eye was what Frieza and his minions called scouters. Kakarot learned from his father that they were meant to seek out power levels and that they can tell the precise power level of any living sort.

"I'm not really impressed. That was only a fraction of what Prince Vegeta can do. If he wanted to, this whole planet could've been destroyed."

"What?"

A sudden sound of a door opening caught their attention. Nappa immediately bowed while Kakarot stared in confusion. "Don't be shocked. It's not really a big deal… Unless you're my foe." Vegeta said, smirking as he continued to enter the room.

His blue training suit had some minor cuts but he still wanted a new one. Can't walk around looking like servants on a bad day, right? He quickly stripped of the offensive clothing and changed into his usual attire. Which consisted of an orange cape, blue one-piece under wear and the saiyan/warrior armor with his family's emblem crested on the left breastplate in red.

Prince Vegeta tugged on his gloves and boots. Once he was dressed Nappa clapped. "Bravo! bravo! You could've done much better but go Prince Vegeta!" He butchered a laugh and planted his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I'm bored. And starved. Can I eat?" It wasn't much of a question, more of a disguised _"feed me, bitch."_

Kakarot quickly stood beside his prince at the sound of food. Breakfast was delicious, but since his father, the King, and Raditz were there he couldn't gorge himself like he wanted to.

Vegeta glared at the slav-er-servant. Their arms slightly brushed and for some reason Vegeta didn't recoil away from the touch.

Wait, he just did…spoke too soon.

"Don't touch me,"

Kakarot grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it; now are we gonna eat?"

Eye twitch. "You delusional **fool!** You're but a slave! Do not speak to me as if I'm your…your…" _friend? Oh, forget it._ "Associate!"

Kakarot wasn't really taken aback. His prince was so fun to mess with! But then again he is Prince...

"Sorry," Kakarot lowered his head and Vegeta made a grunting noise. He started to leave the room with Nappa. When they reached the door he finally beckoned Kakarot with a wave of his hand.

"Now come. I'm truly hungry," the servant could hear the smirk in his voice. It somehow calmed Kakarot and he had to sprint to catch up with the older saiyans; slamming the door as he left.

* * *

**A/N: The end! Of this chapter. Don't forget to review! And do whatever the heck else you want to do because it's your life (that I'm secretly controling -cue the evil maniacal laugh- Muhawhawhawhawhaw!)**

**Did I say thank you yet? Nope. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. I'll post my failed chapter if I get enough people saying that they want to see it**

**P.S.S Also, if I'm told to, I'll write how Raditz's and Bardock's morning was. That's all **~Iggy Out


	4. Raditz's Morning

_Third Class Elite:_ _Ch. 3 First Day of Work - __Raditz's Morning_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT; if I did would I have to write fanfictions? Well, maybe just to be funny :D**

**A/N: You asked for it! Here's Raditz's morning! Enjoy~**

* * *

They departed into their separate ways; Prince Vegeta dragging Kakarot by the tail, Bardock following a guard by the name of Turles (they look alike), King Vegeta vanishing and Raditz taking his oh so precious time toward the kitchen. It was only a few (ten) doors down the hall from the dining room but the saiyan wasn't in much of a rush to start the day.

He reached the end of the corridor and slumped against the opposing wall from the door. Metallic and sturdy with two silver doorknobs protruding from the center. Raditz willed himself to not allow the annoying pulse in his temple to overwhelm him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before reaching for the doorknob on the right and twisting.

And twisting...

And twisting…

"Why aren't you opening?" Raditz growled at the inanimate object. He stared at the doorknob, twisting and pulling earnestly. The damned thing wouldn't budge. "Why won't the fucking door open?" Aggregation engulfed the boy.

"Because you sir is a prick."

_What was that?_ Raditz searched the hall for a presence. The hall was expectantly empty. Nobody came down here but for meals, and breakfast was already served. Paranoia had Raditz standing on his toes, mentally preparing himself for a 'surprise' attack…

…

…Nothing happened. He dropped back on his flat feet and sighed, "I'm going crazy, ugh, damn headache."

"The hell you are," it was the voice. Deeper than normal but not inhumane; and held a smirk. The hairs on Raditz stood and he made a full 360. Clearly it was a man talking, or an overgrown teenager, but where was it/he coming from? Raditz clenched his fist.

"Where the hell are you?" He almost shouted. His voice echoed down the corridor and boomed liked thunder, actually causing some sparks to discharge.

Raditz started to lower into stance when the voice spoke again. "Oooh, sparkle sparkle. Light shows are my favorite!" A short laugh followed the statement.

_Eye twitch. What is wrong with this voice? _"Who and where are you?! Show yourself coward!" Something brushed against his non-expecting back.

"What is that?!" In fear Raditz gripped the fury object before it could escape and tugged on it. Raditz noted that the owner was above him since the tail hung. He yanked the appendage down, resulting in an abnormally huge object to fall. On him.

_Oof._ The annoyance level in Raditz sky rocketed when he fell against the floor with the huge thing on top of him. His fingers twitched, searching for something to hold onto that would leverage him to be able to stand. What he found was that blasted tail again. Gripping the bushy limp, Raditz pulled it forward and up, earning himself a very manly yelp.

Note the sarcasm.

"Ah! Hey, Raditz, stop pullin' my tail!" _How the hell does he know my name?_ Raditz glance back and saw a big, bulky, slightly bald man laying lazily on his back.

Big. Bulky. And bald.

"Get off of me Nappa or I will kill you!" His command was not taken lightly and Nappa immediately jumped off the boy. A grin taking form on his face.

"Are you not glad to see me?" Raditz scoffed at the puppy dog face Nappa was giving him. A soft "of course not" could be heard from the servant.

_Aww,_ Nappa thought, _he missed me._

"Well at least we're not meeting on the battlefield huh Raditz. This is kind of awkward since I don't see you a lot in daily normal life," Nappa shuffled his feet, that arrogantly happy grin still showing. "So why are you here?"

"Business." Raditz will not tell Nappa that he was working there. His pride wouldn't let him. Raditz would rather die a bloody murder than tell his fighting companion that he was…

"You're working here; is it that hard to say huh Raditz?" Raditz gawked. _How did he…?_ "You're wearing the uniform remember?" Raditz's face tremendously darkened to a crimson red color. How could he have forgotten? That's embarrassing…

"Maybe you're so shy about it because of your family?" Nappa's question was rhetorical and meant to be heard by himself only; but Raditz heard it like a shout.

"What's wrong with my family?" The younger saiyan bit back the urge to punch the overgrown man baby in the face. He saw nothing wrong with his family -make an exception for Kakarot- so why is Nappa saying this?

"Well, your family is third-class…besides you of course. But Raditz, how does it feel to be the only real fighter? Huh, Raditz?" _Eye twitch-_ Was Nappa trying to make Raritz kill him? Or is it just his stupidity speaking? Both?

Raditz's tail started to swing warningly. He bared his teeth up at Nappa, a clear vein popping onto his forehead. "Shut. Up. Nappa. **Now**." Raditz's fingers curled in anticipation for the punch he was about give. It seemed as if Nappa was about to make another stupid remark but something caught his attention. Nappa stared at the clock.

"It's a quarter past ten. I have to go to training at eleven. Hmm, shouldn't you be working?"

"Working? Working! Oh yeah, forgot all about that." Raditz turned his back on Nappa and was about to twist the doorknob when he remembered his little scene earlier. "Uhhh, huh?" He glance at Nappa.

The saiyan man simply pointed. At the palm identifier beside the door. "Oh," Raditz smiled but then realized who he was smiling at. "Don't talk about my family. Do it again and I'm breaking your neck," Raditz placed his palm on the device and the door immediately opened. He stepped inside with proud posture and said a small "goodbye" to Nappa.

…

_Crash!_ "Oh, I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't watching where I was going, oh please forgive me!"

"If you get off," Raditz rolled his eyes when the blue haired female quickly stumbled in her standing and fell; but fortunately on the ground this time. _Females are so annoying and weak. Fragile. I want a strong woman._ With that in mind Raditz began to stand and leave the girl.

She looked shocked, appalled even. "Hey! You're not going to help me?!" She shouted, purposely staying where she was.

Raditz twisted his mouth into a crooked smirk and was about to spit on the girl when she suddenly stood and latched herself onto Raditz's back. He was taken off guard by the impact and fell.

"Get da' fuck off of me! Now **WOMAN!**" _Why is she so heavy? Kami-dang it._

"No! Because you wouldn't help a poor helpless flower like myself!"

"You're not helpless if you can purposely attack and sit on me!"

"You shouldn't be so rude,"

"Why won't you shut up and get off?!" This was doing works for his headache. Instead of the pulsing in his temple, Raditz felt it in his back and stomach… Which were currently getting crushed by this seemingly obesely fit woman.

The girl flipped her shoulder length blue hair and crossed her arms.

"You're not letting up anytime soon are you?" Raditz asked. She shook her head. Another smirk found it's place Raditz's face, but it was more sinister this time._ If she wasn't gonna get off, than I'll force her to…_

Raditz did a push up motion, jumped onto his heels, knocking the girl down successfully, and stood. He brushed his back, shirt and pants; ignoring the harpy's cries of anger. "Ugh, women," the servant quickly sighed before sprinting deeper into the kitchen, completely leaving the girl alone.

"He is so rude! Ugh! I hate this place!" The girl shouted. Her stare lingered on where Raditz had disappeared. But for some reason, she felt intrigued by the strange servant.

She shook the thought away while she brushing the debris off her shoulders. _It's because he's new, that's all._

…

Upon entering the kitchen all of Raditz's senses blurred except for smell. Smell. The scents, they were amazing! The grilling of meat, stirring of soup, baking of cake, all of those smells and more hit Raditz at once. It was like he just got smothered in food and he didn't want to breathe proper air again.

A tall tan man with an Afro towered over Raditz, actually casting a shadow over him. If Raditz didn't move he wouldn't breathe at all.

"Uh, yes?"

"Are you the child by the name of Raditz?" The man's voice was rough and deep, reminding Raditz of King Vegeta's voice. _But at least the King's is more inviting. This guy here…_

"Yes,"

"Come with me." Not even waiting for a response the Afro man started walking towards a back room. It was as if the whole kitchen tried to get out of his way when they saw him coming.

Raditz cleared his throat.

The kitchen was full of workers. Chefs flipping meals, clinking pots and pans, or just bossing the cooks around. The cooks were wearing white coats and aprons while the chefs' attire differed by consisting of a black suit and white apron.

The door Mr. Afro Man entered was on the other side of the kitchen. Through all of the bustling work. And he crossed the kitchen with no problems. No struggles. Nothing. At all. _Gulp._

Raditz started to pace through the kitchen; sliding between some cooks or just impatiently waiting for others to pass.

"Aye, get outta the way ya jerk," a bearded man shoved Raditz to the side. Raditz growled when he balanced himself from the push.

"You're in my way! Move," this time a grey haired woman pushed her way pass the servant boy.

"Brat!" A midget attempted to push Raditz's leg but the boy was already tumbling through the crowd.

As Raditz squeezed through the angered chefs a consistent shout of curses entered his ears. When he finally reached the door to the back office, Raditz believed that every cook had had a crack at insulting him.

_If I wasn't under close watch I would rip their intestines out and choke them with it._ The thought had Raditz smirking.

Once inside of the office, Raditz found himself being handed an apron and a tray full of plates. "What are these fo-"

"You will be a waiter." Mr. Afro Man solemnly bored into Raditz's eyes. His bloodshot ones (which seem to be naturally like that) squinted as he stared into the servant warrior's onyx ones. "Go; to the dining hall and set these, thank you," and with that said Mr. Afro Man sat back into his leather spinning chair and turned his back.

_That man has problems._ Raditz shook his head and took one last glance at the office. Everything was white… and brown. The carpet on the floor brown, the bookshelf to the right filled with recipe textbooks was also brown.

Mr. Afro Man's desk (brown) was piled with papers, books, a phone and two apples, one green the other yellow. While everything else in the room was white. Pure, untouched white. Almost translucent.

_Heh, he looks like a cow…_

Raditz hesitated before entering the kitchen again; those cooks were a pain in the arse. But luckily not many cooks remained in the kitchen for some reason. The majority had left so quickly; leaving a couple of woman decorating some cakes and the head chefs fancying up the meals.

The mystery of it had Raditz standing unguarded pondering about such things. And then reality kicked in. _Don't want a repeat of earlier of someone might get hurt...get a move on Raditz! _The servant mentally kicked his self.

Once outside raditz started his walk pass the ten doors to the dining hall. He took note that the strange blue headed girl from earlier was gone and that he haven't seen her since. It was weird though. She wasn't wearing the attire that the cooks wore from what he remembered. If she wasn't cooking/serving than why was she down there?

Raditz just shrugged his shoulders;_ if some crazy female saiyan had found her way down here than good luck to her, those chefs probably wouldn't have much trouble deciding between cooking her for lunch or throwing her out. Mr. Afro Man seems to fit the latter. _He stopped in front of the dining hall's door and -successfully- twisted the doorknob to open it.

The room was glorious and whoever built it wasn't afraid to show creativity. The walls were arched with gold painted spirals springing to life along them. Crystal chandeliers hung proudly above the room with soft yellow bulbs that emitted a dim/romantic atmosphere. A silver water fountain in the shape of a flame-haired saiyan spurted a spate of wine out of the palm of it's hand. Raditz had a hard time not drinking any.

The floors were made of pure gold, shiny and with every step made a clink sound could be heard. So Raditz clinked over to the long rectangular table sheltering magnificent cream colored vanilla scented candles. He placed the tray in the middle of the table.

Raditz looked around. Fifty chairs taking up the space. Fifty people to be served. Fifty plates to be delicately placed. And guess who's the waiter. Wait for it…

Raditz!

A groan erupted from Raditz. He clenched his teeth, earning a painful crack, and started to lay down the plates. A note was placed on the back of the first plate he grabbed.

**_Dear Raditz,_**

**_Each seat must have one plate, one glass cup, and four utensils (two forks and two spoons.) One salad fork and one dinner fork, one soup spoon and a regular spoon (soup in the most hollow.) The forks and spoons must be wrapped in a napkin each and placed on opposite sides of the plate. Tie the red ribbon around the forks and blue around the spoons. I believe you can accomplish this by twelve in the afternoon? I suspect you can._**

**_Will see you then, Sincerely_**  
**_-Executive Chef_**

**_P.S.: Help will be arriving at eleven_**

Raditz glared at the offensive paper scrap. Why are they making him do this? And exactly who is supposedly helping him? In a fit of rage Raditz threw the note into the air and burnt it with a ki blast. With a spark of satisfaction bellowing in his stomach he then started preparing the table as elegantly as a furious teenager could.

…

_Ten Fifty Nine o' Clock_

…

The dining room door suddenly swung open and crashed against the wall.

"Hellooo~"

"What the fuck?! I almost died!" Raditz was gripping at his chest trying to catch his breath. "And who are yo-"

A blue haired girl stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had on a dark navy blue jacket with the royal family's emblem sewed over her heart. A black skirt covered her legs and dark blue boots were glued to the floor. When she had saw exactly who was addressing her, she immediately bristled.

"It's _YOU!_" Both shouted at the same time. The stood only five feet away from each other glaring. _That stupid girl! Why is she here?!_

_Ugh, I'm suppose to help this monkey?_ The girl turned her nose up with disdain written all over the movement. A small smirk fell over her features when she heard a low angered growl.

Raditz dropped the half full tray of plates on the floor. The clanking echoed through the dining hall and the intense atmosphere could be heard from the sound. It sounded hollow and empty, but with a foreboding touch.

He started to charge a ki blast when the girl spoke. "I'm here to help you; as weird as that sounds," She dug her hands in her jacket pockets and walked over to the tray beside Raditz's feet. Careful not to make any kind of contact with the servant boy, she quickly scooped it into her arms and backed away.

"It's not eleven yet," was all Raditz could say.

"I had nothing better to do so I came early," The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed. "Now it is. You can leave if you want, I don't really need you… And from the looks of it," the girl looked around the table at what Raditz had already done. _"You need my help."_

"No I do not! This is perfectly fine!"

"For a monkey."

"Well you do it by yourself then!"

"I was offering to do that if you heard me," but before the girl could finish Raditz had flown away. She sighed in frustration and started placing the plates down.

…

_Stupid girl._ Raditz sat in a chair by the largest window in this area. It was on the other side of the corridor and secluded by a wooden door. He wondered why a door would lead to a window; only a window, but remembered that this palace was run by inefficient leaders. Of course they would build something like that.

Raditz growled. _This is so boring! There's nothing to do! Father's being a bodyguard to whoever, Kakarot's out sparring with the prince and I'm sitting here in a butler's outfit and watching them. Gosh, there is no entertain…ment… Is that Kakarot?_

Raditz peered out the window, focusing on the two saiyans fighting in the air. He saw the prince shoot somebody with a ki blast…but, who was it?

The figure wore the usual navy suit that all workers wore, his hair stood with four strands on the right and three standing on the left. A signature hairstyle for a certain family...

Raditz's family.

"Kak…Kakarot?" The realization enraged the older brother. _Why is he always doing something strange?!_

In yet another rage Raditz stormed out of the closet/window room and made his way back to the girl and his appointed job.

As he opened the door he saw the girl slumped on the floor and looking…haggard. Out of curiosity, and just that, Raditz walked over to her. He cocked his eyebrow up and bent over to get a better look at her.

"What's up?"

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you place all of those plates and utensils… It's Hell." The blue head sighed and began to sit up on her elbows. When she looked up she realized that her and Raditz's faces were closer than she thought. "Uhhhhh,"

Raditz quickly backed away. He straightened out then started reorganizing some useless crap on the table; a blush slightly tinting his face.

"Hehe. So, um, what's your name?" The girl had managed to stand up and was patting her hair down. Raditz hesitated before answering.

"Raditz." Why was his heart starting to beat faster? Strange.

"Oh. You're Bardock's son aren't you?" She asked innocently.

Raditz wrapped the final spoons and placed it on the table and then dusted his hands off. He sensed that the girl already knew the answer so he just skipped the question and decided to ask his own.

"Your name?"

"What about it?"

_Smart ass._ "What is it?" The girl blushed a little. She was about to speak when a sudden loud noise came from outside.

**"Getaaa~!"**

"Don't call me that!" The Prince's voice exploded into the dining hall. The doors swung open with a vicious kick and Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and a whining Kakarot entered.

"Oh, hey Raditz! Ow, Geta. Is there any food around? I'm starving!" Kakarot shouted all the while with Vegeta pulling his tail.

* * *

**Perfect place to end this chapter don't cha' think?**

**Who is this strange blue headed girl? Why is Vegeta pulling Kakarot's tail? What is Mr. Afro Man's _real_ name? [ No, I'm not racist. Think of Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bobo] Find out this and more on the next installment of _Third Class Elite!_**

**Reviews are happily accepted ~It's the blue button that says 'review'~ ~Down below~ ~You get internet cookie ^ u ^ ~ Oh, and 20 reviews will really be appreciated. 20th reviewer gets a free DBZ or Hetalia story request!**

**~ Iggy Out**


	5. Bardock's Morning

_Third Class Elite: Ch. 4 First day of Work - Bardock's Morning_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to be posted!  
**

* * *

Turles lead his look-a-like out to the front gates. The black ores arched above them, spiraling down to create the royal family's emblem. Once they reached the gates Turles handed Bardock a plasma gun.

Bardock gave a questioning look at the weapon and then Turles. "We're prohibited to use our own energy against invaders; law by Frieza," Turles answered the silent question.

With that said, Bardock stared off into the distance, his eyes wondering over the palace he loathe so much. He felt so distant, as if he was watching from another man's eyes through a wall of glass. Sounds were muted and his vision was fuzzed, blurred.

_Why me? It's all because of that mission I went on…_

"Hey, Bardock, are you listening to me?" Turles poked Bardock on the shoulder and the man jumped. He backed away, "are you…alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Bardock wrapped his tail around his waist and leaned against the indigo tree behind him. "Are we just suppose to stand here and wait?"

"It depends. Wait on what?" Turles asked in response. Bardock scratched his head. If he was suppose to stand guard here all day with Turles, this was going to be one hell of a boring job.

"Are we suppose to be waiting on something particular?"

"Yes; Frieza." Turles faced a suddenly stiff and pale Bardock. "What are you? Surprised?" He spun on his heels and started to laugh.

"Fr-Frieza? He's coming here? Today?"

"For dinner."

That was when everything went black. So clouded, so blurred. His feet shuffled, trying to grip onto ground that could bare his weight. The tree felt farther back, inching away from Bardock like he was poisonous.

A bright white light fused into the black and eventually overpowered it. The light had a blinding effect and Bardock subconsciously blinked to lessen the sting.

As quickly as it came it dissipated and shown a planet. A planet cloaked in blood and shining like a ruby…

Planet Vegeta.

_No! Not this hallucination again! Why am I seeing this? _

The images were rapid, taking but a second to come and pass. Almost like a flip book flipping through it's horrid pages to show one cut-clean image. A message. But does _that _justify it's means to be true?

What Bardock saw shocked him; it terrified every unknown/known particle in his soul. He ghastly stood and watched the grotesque imagery fall over his eyes. He was bind by some unknown and unwanted force, pinning him down where he stood like a stake. Images of explosions; explosions on Planet Vegeta. Burning and killing everything it came in contact with. Until the whole planet exploded.

_Boom! _Gone, shattered into rubble. Bardock fell.

"Bardock! What is your problem? Get your ass back up," Turles placed his hands on his hips and towered over the dazed man. He uncurled his tail and allowed it to sway freely.

Bardock grunted before standing. His mind was racing and tried to piece the images back together to form the message. But the more he forced his mind to think the more his mind rebelled and fogged up his memory. _I'm just going crazy, that's all. _"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Well get up and stop looking like a fool."

Bardock quickly stood. He brushed off the debris on his uniform and twirled the plasma gun in his hand. Neon pink crystals glowed and protruded from the obsidian barrel. Curiosity killed Bardock like the cat and he touched the tip of one pink crystal, slicing into his index finger. "Be careful," Turles warned with a smug grin, "it's sharp."

"I can see," Bardock rolled his eyes. He had better, more important things to do. Like destroy a planet or something. _But that's exactly what Frieza wants of us...to be blind and do his dirty work. _He shook his head. No, saiyans are one of Frieza's best warriors; he wouldn't discard them as trash, would he? It wouldn't pass the tyrant. Not at all.

Turles had backed into a tree across from Bardock. The peculiar saiyan had taken an interest in Bardock; how he acted and how quickly he went into deep thought. As if something keep pestering him, wanting all of his attention. It drew Turles go into a deep thought of his own. But the topic was focused on Bardock. He wanted to know more about this man; killer curiosity.

_Well, might as well get to know the man I'm going to be spending every morning with. _"So, how did the family find out about you?" Bardock lifted his head in question. "Y'know... Did they just pick you up from the street and ask you to live/work in the royal palace? How'd they find you?"

"Frieza heard about me and wanted me to work on a higher level. He didn't want a good fighter living in such conditions as I was. So whenever I'm not on a mission he wants me working close under the watchful eye of the royals."

"Hmph. Frieza must've saw something special in you. You're just a low class scum." Bardock bristled at the insult. It was fact, but it was still hard to adjust to; even after all of those years. "But, luckily you're not like all of those useless servants running around."

_What? _"Huh?"

Turles sighed. "You didn't address Frieza as 'Lord Frieza'. There is something different about you; you are not blind," Turles adjusted to plasma weapon onto his wrist. he stole a glimpse at Bardock to see his reaction. Bardock's expression was stoic, unreadable, vague. Withdrawn. _Damn it, I messed up. _"But it's nothing uncommon. I don't like Frieza that much," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Bardock was still gone.

_Kami-damn it! _

A sudden rush of air knocked Turles off balance and had the saiyan on his behind before he knew it. "What? Just-" The air hit again and Turles' cheek stung from impact. He quickly rose and rubbed his throbbing cheek. What was that?

A second _whoosh _threw Turles back on the ground; this time gripping his stomach. They were being attacked... But by what exactly? Wind?

Bardock instantly snapped out of his daze when the wind began to target him. It whipped across his thigh and sliced a gash into the flesh. Next it chopped Bardock on the back of his neck, effectively knocking the third class down. Bardock coughed out iron droplets of blood, hitting the ground chin first and cracking his jaw. White passed his eyes and his lungs felt crushed. No, that diffidently was _not _wind. Nothing close to it.

By this Turles had gathered the strength to stand up again. he spun on heels, rapidly scanning the area for anything unusual. Then he saw.

A tornado shaped gust of wind twisted and shimmered in front of Turles. Crooked sharp teeth could be seen from what seemed to be a grim smile. Black ink-like vines slithered around it and coiled itself around the air. Everything the inky webs touched shattered and crusted in ash. _What is _that?

"Bardock! We got to get out of here!" Turles shouted as he dashed over to his unconscious comrade. The younger saiyan was knocked out cold and barely breathing. Turles glanced back at the lethal air; which was inching closer to them at a hauntingly slow speed. _The bitch. _Turles slugged Bardock over his shoulder and flew into the sky. He watched as the air lingered a little longer before dissipating and ooze into the ground below.

Turles exhaled a relieved sigh. That...that _air_...just kicked their asses.

"What was that?" The soft voice came from slightly behind Turles. He felt a more calm breathing pattern from Bardock. The man was back. "Air? hell, I don't have a fucking clue," Turles replied.

Bardock grimaced. "It sure did give us a run for our money."

"And now King Vegeta is too. We left our station,"

"Dang."

...

Kakarot bit back the urge to burp. Every time he did that in front of Raditz the boy would get a scolding about etiquette. But how hypocritical of raditz to belch right after lecturing Kakarot about it. "Can I have some more please? Mr. Afro man," Kakarot held out his soup bowl for the executive chef to take. His eyes widened even more than they currently were; _that boy eats so much. _

"My name is Glinn." Mr. Afro Man said while taking the soup bowl out of Kakarot's hand and entering the kitchen.

"Glinn, such an unfitting name. Don't 'cha think Raditz?" The no name blue-headed girl asked Raditz. Raditz just grunted before continuing his feast.

The two siblings and Ms. No Name sat across the table facing Vegeta and Nappa. With persistence from Nappa and Kakarot, prince Vegeta had decided to allow all of them to be fed along with himself. They had also decided that it'll be safer for Kakarot to not be in strangling distance of Vegeta.

"This food is goood~ We should've been moved into the palace," Kakarot used his tail to rub his bursting full stomach.

"Manners Kakarot! We taught you better than that!" Raditz pulled his slouching brother up into a sitting position. Kakarot gave an apologetic smile.

Ms. No Name blue-haired girl fidgeted when she caught Vegeta staring at her from behind a beef stick. "You. Why aren't you working?"

"I was asked to help Raditz set the table,"

"by who?"

"King Vegeta. Your father,"

"I know who he is," Vegeta waved a dismissive hand. He knew his father all _too _well. That bastard. In a foul mood Vegeta pierced his steak with a butcher knife and tore the meat into smaller pieces.

Raditz took his attention off of the dangerous way his prince was ripping his food and put it on the girl beside him. "Your name? You never said it."

"You're a persistent one aren't ya? I'm Bulma, nice to meet you," Bulma held out her hand for Raditz to take. He reluctantly took it into his own.

Kakarot watched them with little to no interest. _More food...Where's my soup?! _"Hey, where'd Glinn go with my soup? I'm starving."

"You just ate twelve bowls of soup!" Bulma stared amazed. _How can so much food be contained inside of such a small body? ...He's gonna have gas tonight. _She snickered at the thought.

"Yeah...Why aren't you eating as much?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A GREEDY IMBECILE LIKE YOU!"

"Imbee-soul?" Kakarot shrugged before slurping up some more noodles. Bulma, on the other hand, was still fuming. _He is such a child. _"Anyway, why is this place so...fancy looking? There weren't any decorations when we ate breakfast."

Raditz quirked his eyebrow in agreement with his brother. _Something special must be happening later; that's why Glinn wanted everything placed so elegantly. _

Nappa straightened out and gave Vegeta a questioning look. Vegeta nodded to the silent question and Nappa started to talk. "Lord Frieza is coming for dinner tonight." Raditz choked on his beef stick.

"_The _Lord Frieza? As in the Ice-jin Frieza?"

"What other Frieza do you know?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Now, now Vegeta. Don't act so hastily toward Raditz and his family-"

"You forgot me," Bulma raised her chop stick,

"-And Bulma." Nappa tried to pat the prince's head but his hand was quickly swatted away. He was awarded with a royal scowl for his statement.

"Shut it, Nappa. They work for me; which means that I can talk to them however I please." Vegeta jabbed his finger into Nappa's forehead, "You work for me too. Don't forget."

"Oh never, my fair highness." The sarcastic comment had Vegeta ready to blow Nappa to bits. _How dare he? I'm his prince for Kami's sake! He should have more respect towards me. Oh well, next time we're in battle and gets his butt whooped I'm not gonna be the one to help. Hmph, Father always chooses the worst workers. _With that in mind Vegeta began to gather his plates (yes, it's plural; about twenty plus plates) together and stand from his seat. "I'm finished."

Nappa quickly rose and took the plates from Vegeta's hand. "Oh, I got it Vegeta. You just go back to your daily works," he then left the prince and his servants alone.

"So, about Frieza...Why is he coming here?" Raditz spoke up as he too stood and started gathering his utensils.

Bulma took up hers too. "I'm not sure. An important meeting with the king, I guess."

"I still didn't get my soup!" Kakarot pouted. His stomach made a small growl of hunger.

"You just ate so much food!" Bulma yanked the young sullen saiyan out of his chair and Raditz hit him across the head. "OWWWWW! Raditz that hurts!" Kakarot gripped his head and clenched his teeth.

"Stop being greedy!" Raditz and Bulma yelled simultaneously. They gave each other a look, blushing again, and then laughed embarrassed. Vegeta yawned. This was getting boring. He stretched his limbs and back; satisfied when he heard a small crack, the saiyan prince began leaving the three servants. Until one of them called out to him.

_Ugh, Kakarot. _"Ve'Geta! Wait for me!" Kakarot rushed to his prince's side. He had a innocent grin plastered onto his face that Vegeta just wanted smack off. But that wouldn't go well with his father would it? Wait...who would tell? An evil smirk found it's place on Vegeta's lips. "Vegeta...prince Vegeta? Are you okay?" Kakarot asked with a worried expression.

Vegeta snapped out of his mental delusion. "What?"

"You're ready to leave aren't ya? Well, lets go," the younger saiyan turned around to say bye to his brother and Bulma. "Bye Raditz and Bloomers! See ya later!"

Bulma flashed the boy an angered glare. "It's _Bulma! _Not 'Bloomers'," she shouted back at the departing brother. She then adjusted her plates and looked at Raditz. A smirking Raditz. "YOU THINK HIM CALLING ME BLOOMERS IS FUNNY? HUH?"

"No! It's not like that! It's just-" Raditz held his palms out in defense. "That..."

"HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU RAT PISS FOR NOW ON?" Rat Piss, Raditz, you get it?

Raditz (a.k.a Rat Piss) gritted his teeth at the name. "Do **_not_ **call me that, Bloomers,"

"or _what?! _Rat Piss." Bulma now had her hands on her hips and in Raditz face. He smirked, one of pure sinister intentions, "so anxious to know aren't ya? Well, I'll just have to show you what I'll do."

Raditz stepped closer to Bulma. _Gulp _

...

Turles laid his comrade on the infirmary bed carefully. His whole body felt sore and Bardock probably felt worse. Or maybe not. It didn't matter at the moment though; what was really pressuring Turles was the _thing _that caused this. From what it seemed, that monster was air. But the black inky tentacles surrounding it...what were they?

Turles sighed. he couldn't stand the embarrassment of it. What would he say to his officials and the king when they ask why he and Bardock wasn't at their post? That they had gotten pummeled by _air? _Two saiyan warriors had gotten attacked by air and that's why they retreated and left the palace unguarded? No, he couldn't say anything close to that. It sounded ridiculous! Like a fable, even. Some campfire story that children had made up to spook their colleagues.

He lifted Bardock's legs and relocated them higher. Where they used to be he now sat, leaning against the white tile wall. A small groan escaped his mouth.

He just remembered. Frieza was coming for dinner. The Ice-jin would be arriving early just be a pain in the arse. That means he would arrive at any given time. Which means that if nobody is there to escort him into the palace the alien would be very pissed and make a huge fuss. Then king Vegeta would find out. And Turles ass would be cooked.

"Oh, Kami-dang it."

* * *

**A/N: Wanna hear a not-so funny story? No? Well, f*ck it you're gonna read it anyway... :D **

**My cousin and I was at church and we decided to race to the vans. But I, being the dumb nugget that I am, forgot that my iPod was in my _front _pocket and when the race ended it fell out of my pocket. And the screen cracked. Badly. So now I can't use it.**

**How does that affect you? Well, I type most of my stories on my iPod then email it to myself for editing and posting. But since I can't use it I have to wait until I can get on my _house computer _to be able to type my fanfics. So updates will be kind of slow...**


	6. Shadows

**A/N: OhmydearKami-Sama I haven't been on in forever :O TCE haven't been updated and whew school kills ya.**

** Okay, so I'm sorry for not updating anytime soon, I have a bad case of writer's block and all of my muse goes to essays for English class. I'm taking back that request thing because I know I'm not gonna be able to keep my word (SORRY! I just don't want to be made a liar and take back my request thing without letting you know). My sincere apologies :( **

**Buut on the bright side whenever I get ideas I write them done so that when I have inspiration and no headache I can write! **

**Spoiler: Dragon Ball: The Tale of Two Saiyans will be out soon! How does it sound? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT don't sue! I'm broke enough as it is... Vote for Obama! (So not influencing votes, pffft) **

* * *

_Third Class Elite: Ch. 5 First Day of Work - Shadows Pt. 1_

**XxX**

Vegeta growled impatiently as his servant fumbled with his clothes. "All you have to do is pull the armor over your head! It's not that hard of a task!"

"Says you!" Kakarot's voice was muffled by the material covering his face. Every time he tries to take his armor off it get it gets stuck over his head. Every. Single. Time. "Why don't you come and help if you're so impatient?" Vegeta made a low growling noise in response.

The young Saiyan prince grunted before walking over to the struggling child. He gripped the sides of the armor and pulled. Gradually, the fabric expanded and created a large enough hole for Kakarot to crawl out of from inside. "Thanks Ve'Geta!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

Vegeta snorted and tilted his nose up disdainfully. "Because I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, and you're a low class imbecile." He glared down at the frowning child, "I demand respect from the likes of you."

Kakarot blinked a couple of times before standing tall, or as tall as he could get, and placed his hands on his hips. "And I'm the Prince's right hand man, so I deserve respect just as much as you do!" That had Vegeta baffled. _Did Kakarot just say something rational? Even just a bit?_ And then the realization sunk in…

In less than a second, Vegeta had his hands wrapped around Kakarot's neck and throttling him. "Watch how you talk to your prince!"

"Gah~ I can't breathe!" _Perfect._ "Prince Vegeta! Lemme go!" Kakarot tried some futile attempts at kicking Vegeta, but he failed…

…Immensely…

"Ha! Do you think that's gonna hurt me?! You thought wrong, Kaka-" The prince fell silent when he felt something descending down his back and toward his lower spine. It felt…hairy?

"Oh dear Kami,"

"I got your tail! Hahahaha~" Even though he was being strangled with no availability of oxygen, Kakarot had found strength to laugh and wrap his tail around Vegeta's. Said Saiyan quickly detangled his tail and threw the boy across the room and on the floor. "Ow, that hurt," Kakarot groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Vegeta just furrowed his brows. Never, ever, has he met someone as idiotic as the servant here. He's travelled to hundreds of planets, made of the most disgusting, repugnant, vile, simpleminded beings in the universe and none of them could compare to…_him!_ This one child. One! And fate had to be a sick bastard to make him Vegeta's servant.

Kakarot propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his prince huffed and puffed over to his bed. The prince quickly stripped of his armor and not-so-elegantly flopped onto his sapphire comforter, easily slipping into a deep sleep.

The room was silent and a calm atmosphere settled in. Kakarot fought to retain focus as his eye lids began to droop and blur his vision. The air became heavy and a ghastly chill hovered over the room. This wasn't right. No, this was everything other than the norm. The young Saiyan struggled to stand but his body was being held down to the ground. He searched the room, but he couldn't see anything strange. The boy's arms weakened and he couldn't support himself anymore, crashing against the floor. A drowsiness crept up on him and Kakarot could no longer keep himself awake; as his eyes rolled back and he was swept into a lofty sleep, he failed to notice a dark and formidable shadow forming along the wall.

…

"Rat Piss, you're walking too slow."

"Maybe if you haven't kicked me in my-"

"-language,"

"…than I could walk faster." Raditz groaned as he remembered his failed attempt to yank Bulma's shoulder length hair.

The 'female flower' thought it was attempted rape and used 'self defense' to kick him in the privates. Though Raditz thought it was just an excuse to put her foot against his- "No, it was not an excuse for me to feel your manly parts. If that's what you was thinking," Bulma said as she placed the recently cleaned dishes into their cabinets.

_Did she just read my mind? No,_ Raditz thought as he caught up with her and put his dishes up. The clanking of expensive china had filled the empty space where conversation was unable to do so. A couple of times Bulma's jacket sleeve would brush against Raditz's arm and his face would heat up a bit. What was wrong with him? Can't he get touched by a girl without blushing? Especially when it comes to this one! Raditz sighed inwardly, he needed a break.

"Ah~" Bulma clasped her hands together and backed away from the steel cabinets, proud of her organization skills. "That's that. Now," she paused to look around the empty kitchen, "what to do now?"

Raditz took this as his opportunity to leave. He slowly began to back away as the girl was concentrating on something. Right as he was about to dash out of the room the girl gasped (screeched?) and turned around to face Raditz. Her face beamed until she saw the distance between them.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhh…nowhere?" _How believable!_ (note the sarcasm)

"Great!" _Wait…she believed that?_ "I want to show you something, but first lets tell Glinn that we're finished cleaning." _So oblivious,_ Raditz thought as he lazily followed the cheerful female.

As they were walking something kept crossing Raditz's vision. It was in his peripheral vision, so he couldn't see exactly what it was. But it was annoying him.

"What the hell is that?!" Bulma glanced back at her co-worker in question. "That blue thing that keeps showing up. Whenever I look to see what it is it disappears."

Bulma blinked twice before a big grin formed on her face. That grin spread. And spread. And then a small sound escaped her mouth. Raditz knew what was coming, he just didn't feel like hearing-

"AHAHAHAHA~! That's hilarious!" The girl doubled over in laughter, no longer making sounds but attempting to breathe in. Raditz just stared appalled.

"The fuck?"

"Oh wooooooow," she chuckled while wiping a few tears from her eyes. Once her breathing was regulated, Bulma inhaled and then blew the air right back out. "Okay, that thing you was seeing, that made you freak out and make this totally horrified/humorous face, was my tail." And to prove her point she grabbed the ultramarine appendage and held it out for Raditz to see.

Deadpanned. "Blue?"

"Yes," earnest nod.

"Really? No hair dye?" Disbelief.

"Baby I was born this way." :D

Regretting ever asking what the blue thing was, Raditz discarded the last thing Bulma said to him and wet straight to Glinn's cow office.

"Mr. Glinn, is there anything else you would like for me and Bulma-…Mr. Glinn?" As Raditz entered the room he found that Mr. Glinn wasn't in there. The office looked exactly the same as when he first went in there. Exactly. To the T. "What happened?"

"What'd ya mean? Everything looks perfectly fine to me," Bulma said as she followed Raditz into the room. "You're just being paranoid."

The teenage Saiyan jus shrugged it off. Yes, from experience he knows that no room can stay the same for 2-3 hours with someone in there. But, it wasn't his business. Maybe Mr. Glinn hadn't been in his office after all…

Raditz was about to walk away when an elbow linked around his. "I have to show you something, remember?" Bulma smiled as she began to lead Raditz out of the office, kitchen, and past the black marble spiral staircase to the servant's housing.

She missed it, but Raditz didn't. He watched in shock as the office's door creaked shut and a sinister black figure appeared behind the white blinds, waving goodbye.

...

Turles' eyes slowly lifted open and he felt an overwhelming surge of energy enter his body. So powerful that the Saiyan even convulsed. "Huh, guess that was good nap."

"Sure was, but we got our ass kicked," Turles looked in direction of the voice and saw Bardock towering over him. He felt uncomfortable... so he stood up. "We should probably get back to our stations before Frieza arrives. Knowing him, he'll have a bitch fit and tell our boss." Bardock said as he tugged his armor back on.

"Heh, I wonder what that thing was," Turles stretched out his back and yawned. Damn, he felt good. But the memory, the black vines slithering on the floor and slicing all it came in contact with... Turles shook his head, it wasn't _that _scary, he's seen worse...?

"I dunno, but it sure scared the hell out of me," Bardock chuckled. Just like Turles, Bardock felt a new found energy dwelling inside of him. You know them Saiyans, after every battle they get stronger.

In a course of deja vu, Turles led Bardock out to the front gates, but instead of having yet another 'vision', Bardock felt perfectly fine.

He was upset though, the Saiyan warrior haven't seen his crew in about a month, their last mission was to that Kanassa Planet and since then he haven't seen any of them. Though it could be the fact that he and his family were moved into the Royal's Palace. But still...

"Hey Butter-brain, were you listening to me?"

Bardock snapped out of his train of thought, "huh?"

"...You have a problem with hearing... Anyways, I was saying that maybe Frieza has something to do with that black air-wind-demon we saw earlier." Turles was faced away from Bardock with his arms crossed and plasma gun strapped to his leg. He was frowning and was clearly weighing that particular option.

"I wouldn't jump to such premature conclusions so soon. Turles-"

"General Turles,"

"...General Turles," Bardock rolled his eyes. "It could be anything at this point."

"But would you put it past Frieza? Ya'know he has been very suspicious of the Saiyan race. Especially with that legend of the Super Saiyan buzzing around."

The mention of the tale had bardock laughing. "That pathetic story? A _Super Saiyan? _Come on Tur-General Turles, it has the the word 'super' in it. And it sounds like something out of a fairy tale. 'A Saiyan pure of hear and risen by fury', pfft it's children stories."

"But it's gotten Frieza on alert when it comes to us. What if he has a plan to eradicate the Saiyan race in fear that we'll over power his precious Planet Trade organization and prevent his goal of ruling the universe?"

That had Bardock quiet. _It seems that Turles had put a lot of into this. But a Super Saiyan? Really? I just can't see it... But the part about Frieza is true. We can all see the subtle terror in his eyes when he finds that our warriors has become stronger._ "Nah," Bardock said as he repressed the thought. "Then why would he be dining with us tonight?"

Turles shrugged his shoulders.

They stayed silent until the sun began to set behind the trees. It was almost time for Frieza; but that didn't stop the tiniest bit of movement between the shadows...

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell this doesn't follow the DBZ comics/anime at ALL...**

**Reviews would be lovely~**


End file.
